Chained to You
by Celine Flac the sorceress
Summary: Okay, just to warn you its a little limey. This is a Bakura/Teanna and Ryou/Anzu fic. I dedicate this fic to the lovable and over-expanding on suspense, KAZ!!!! Everyone had a past life and memories still live. Anzu kisses Ryou and both are in confusement


Chained to You  
  
  


A/n: Okay this is dedicated to Kaz. And it is a Ryou/Anzu and Bakura/Teanna one-shot. Kaz, I hope you get out of writer's block soon and feel much better to start typing again. Hope ya like!!!  
  
            Disclaimer: Tala owns nothing but her brain and the computer that often curses her to the shadow realm along with a mini-plushie of Bakura/Ryou. She doesn't own Savage Garden's Chained to You.   
  
~~  
  
            'Great!! How'd he ever talk us into this?' Ryou thought to himself as his yami and the rest of the Yu-gi-oh gang were at a dance club that recently opened, and remembering that Anzu's birthday was soon, everyone pitched in to help surprise her and get in.   
  
            Successfully, they had gotten into the club called, 'Figure' on her birthday, too!!! Yugi was the one to propose the idea to the rest. Jou and Honda just didn't want to get her presents considering they had spent their money on their girlfriends for that week. Marik, Malik, Isis, and Seto had come here for her birthday also.   
  
            In fact speaking of the birthday girl, Anzu Masaki was sitting across from everyone as they laughed and sang her happy birthday. She smiled and drank a bit of her Midori Shaker and looked to the rest, who also drank their drinks as a mock toast almost.   
  
            The misty lights and the music made everything seem so magical, especially when Anzu had gotten up and went to dance. Everyone except for Marik, Bakura, and himself went over and started dancing near the hugest platform.   
  
            Soon enough, Marik decided to join them along with Bakura. Bakura and Marik had never before been able to join in pleasures like these and often just watched but this time joined, for the sake of the auburn girl's special day. Now it was just the meek scholarly Ryou by himself, too scared and shy to start even trying to dance when obviously he couldn't or rather wouldn't.   
  
            Anzu had noticed this and went over to the table again, towards a certain meek man. His worry was etched across his slightly heated up face when he saw her come towards him. Shyly he glanced at her figure. She had one of those almost super-model figures with the hourglass cut but a little more than that.   
  


"C'mon!!" her voice escaped into the mistiness of the club seeming like a spell upon him. Her eyes gleamed with brightness as her arm snatched out to catch his own before he could make up an excuse. She seemed to brimming with excitement, seemingly dancing as she pulled onto stubborn dead weight. "C'mon, Ryou!!" the sound of her intoxicated him only slightly and he blushed heavily as she neared her face to his. 

"What are you afrai-" She asked until her blue eyes came to rest upon his own. She felt herself get lost, swirling into the sweet honey brown iris from the black pupil. A storm and mixing bowl flowing over into them. His own eyes seemed to darken and take in the blue ice in front of him, even if her eyes were darker by the second he couldn't help but stare at them. They opened the road to her real self in where she seemed rather lonely and dark, unable to get herself any strength. 

They stood there, she, stopping her dancing, and leaned in, brushing her lips against his own. A slight flush on both their faces as he held her to his face with a small shy smile, grinning as he returned her kiss and then broke apart. What was were the other thinking? Both thought simutanously.   
  


We were standing all alone you were leaning to speak to me  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  


            Ryou lay down on his couch, his hair disheveled as it was night, nearly two a.m. in the morning. Just the feeling of her lips on his that night before was enough to make his body go into ecstacy. He wanted her badly. It was amazing how just one kiss could make you go completely nuts. He loved it fully. 

And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
  


            Her eyes though were darker than the usual blue he had seen them. Her blue contacts didn't help overshadow the darker color behind them, her crimson eyes sparkling through in that moment. Her heart was shone and all he wanted to do was take it all away somehow. He noticed that his jeans were getting tight. Grumbling, the English albino swore underneath his breath. She had that effect on him as well as when she didn't. 

            But those sweet luscious lips of hers over his own tormented him as he remembered the number of sparks flowing through him, tumbling madly in a thunderstorm of touch. His skin shuddered crawling with this feeling once more. 

And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
  


            Anzu Masaki had just turned eighteen and had gotten her first kiss that she had initiated but had gotten it returned. She didn't know what that really meant. Ryou was different than most of the others. He held a classical charm about him and a sweet smile while to her even, he held a magical being, as if he was an angel sent down to her. 

            She was at school the day after her party and had made sure to take at least an aspirin bottle and juice. She didn't feel that good with hangovers at all. Looking at Ryou when they went to lunch, she couldn't help but feel her knees go slightly weak as she stared at the albino. He turned to her questioning with a sweet and innocent smile. She blushed as she followed him and the others. 

  
_I feel the magic all around you   
It's bringing me to my knees   
Like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you_  
  


            That night at the new club, his eyes had sent shivers and stars flying through her. She knew that she had to do something so she relied on her instincts and that steered her horribly wrong. Maybe when he had returned her kiss he only did it to be nice. Maybe he did it just to save his chivalry. Whatever it was it confused her. 

            Did he like her at all or was he just another one of those 'pigs?' She deemed to herself to find out but she didn't know how. Sighing and grumbling to herself, Anzu put a sweater on as she stared into the fall sky. What a nuisence with her questioning!! She thought to herself as she looked to glare at her neighbor, Dari, a questioning newspaper writer. 

  
_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery_

            Ryou Bakura was just that way to her. Mysterious and all together loving, charming and even more sweeter. A true gentleman even to her. Anzu sighed leaning her head against the arm of her futon. Why did she constantly remember him all the time? Was sh ein love or was it a simple infatuation, a crush of minor proportions sparked by a single mistaken kiss that wasn't supposed to happen? 

            She really didn't understand the craziness that seemed to devour her throughout the entity of her feelings and how easily they were tricked just be the touch, look and sense of him  being there or near. 

            Was there some ulterior motive behind that one kiss? Was he just making some horrible joke on her? She didn't know it, and neither did he. Was it their fate or rather detiny? Did they control it or was it primal and only instinct? 

  
_And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is this my destiny  
That I think about you all the time_

            Ryou stared hard at the puzzle he had been doing alongside his yami and Malik. It had taken awhile to find a hobby for the three psychos and Ryou which all coincided did like and puzzles happened to be it. Both Bakura and he had the ability of seeing every single detail and noticing places it could go well while Malik and Marik were better at somehow finding where the hell it went in the puzzle. Understanding its place, while maiming it quietly there.

            It was hardly ever destructive and often they would disesemble the puzzle afterwards. It was a little amusing seeing how much they would argrue over which piece went where but Ryou, holding his head in his hand stared at a piece of the crimson maroon earth. He couldn't somehow stop thinking of Anzu since he had felt her lips upon his own and her dashing features within the magical light of the club.

            Bakura promptly stared at his light, who was in deep deep thought contrasting to the stares at the young brit. His aibou had been staring at that one puzzle piece for over a few minutes and seemed entrance when all it had been was a piece of the earth from the picture. Ryou seemed to be so lost, no longer in his control as he though of her wandering eyes, the crimson brown ones she had, not the blue contacts that were over them. 

_            Those eyes that drew him into their mystical depths told him of the secrets that only she had in her heart. She was of the earth clan back in the Egyptian age. Teanna of the Earth clan from the highlands of her peoples, a princess amongst her gods and goddesses. It was amazing to remember that of her past self, if only he didn't have Bakura's estensive knowledge of the past. Bakura didn't share his history or the history of Egypt that he knew of consciously, it was more of a thing that both learned in the subconscious of the other's life and the history of their worlds.  _

_            Just watching faint memories, he stared into the abyss of his past life in Egypt. She was performing a dance for her goddess praising Hestia for the hearth of the Egyptian fires. Her movements had sparked something within him. _

_            He watched the small almost unknown slight movements of her body sway to the tune of the earth. He would know. He was one of the few who could have ever heard the song of their Gaia. The whimsical tone her openly parched mouth drew from th emusical earth astonished him. His knees felt so weak as he stood there in the background of the square. Her eyes flashed dangerously yet lovingly. _

_            He didn't want to seem weak in the shadows yet he knew that he was. After the smooth tune that only few who were attributed to the earth clan properties, she left with the satisfaction of hearing Gaia's song. Leaving she met his eyes, briefly as if to say, 'Hey, Déjà vu,' and in turn he stared at her, his life seeming to dwindle as he watched her leave. He decided as he watched her go to wherever she stayed at that he would be there to be with her forever. He felt his yami's thoughts as he went into another memory of his dark's mind. _

  
_I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because  
I feel the magic all around you   
It's bringing me to my knees   
Like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you_

_It was of him within the streets once more, the kingpin of all thieves within Egypt and respected as him. For a fraction of a second, Bakura/Ryou heard the songs of Gaia's attendants, the faeries, rush to the call of a young woman. It was a woman in a cloak, long and tan, tattered near the edges in the middle of the market square. Her face and body hidden from view to the shadows of her cloak. _

_"It's over for you, Death bringer." The man told her through Gaia in hushed tones, whimsical talk through Gaia's mighty song. "Gaia shall embrace your weak and pathetic carcass." He told her through the song, sprites surrounding her. This man was facing Anubis's own daughter, Teanna, Hade's and Persaphone's daughter even more to be exact to her heritage, the death messanger and balancer, bringer of balance and dancer of the dead. _

_Death. She looked up sharply, and Bakura/Ryou understood immediately who she was. It was the bewitching dancer that had ensnared the feelings of weakness within him. In the world of the men of Egypt who held no commune with the Earth clan or Gaia himself just stared openly at the two-no, three's unspeaking staring. Humans without the abilities Gaia freely gave them held no ability to hear Gaia, himself, so in turn they did not understand this silent conversation._

_'Ready, Lord of Thieves?' She told him through the sprites to Bakura/Ryou. The king of thieves stared openly at her and nodded dully, his eyes contrasting the dullness. The woman removed the cloak with one finger, her hands coming to rest upon a dual blade on her back, unhitching it from the large clasp upon her armor, two golden sais at her sides with a bracer of poisoneous kunai. Her beauty off-setting the danger she held on her. Bakura/Ryou also noted that on her dress there were many hidden weapons along the length of the dress.  _

_The King of Criminal Egypt unleashed his own cloak, emitting a gasp from the surrounding crowd. His wildfire silver hair flowed onto his shoulder-guards, leather cords holding up his armor. His garb that of commoner, feet in sandals with bandages on the calves and his arms, hidden daggers in all of them. His entire body at least packed some sort of hidden weapon as he drew forth a long scimitar, waiting for her to start. _

_The man ran forth, two swords in hand as both Teanna and Bakura rushed at him on both sides. Slashing, Teanna missed by mere inches and Bakura, the same result. Teanna smiled at him, her eyes telling the reason she had stopped her stance and started a different one. The king of thieves smirked at this irony, here he was standing in front of her once more being instead of the noble commoner to being a stupid ironhead. _

_Her hands moved with Gaia, becoming one for a short minute with the great entity, her face masked in the coldness of the great god. Her eyes going to a creamy green, strength behind her word as the sprites from before surrounded her, pulsating in their chanting. The language of Greece flowing freely from her mouth, while to him it was Egyptian. _

_They had won that fight and when he and she had run from the guards that took the man away, they hid in secret together. It was in that secret hideaway that they often re-met and became closer than one should. Soon, they did have each other secretly as man and his wife, but as most of everything, it came to an end._

  
_I feel the magic building around you  
I feel the magic all around you_

"Ryou?" The albino hikari blinked thrown from his past life's memoirs, Bakura's memories that he had been able to get. Malik was looking a little worried at his friend. It was known to everyone that Ryou was not his usual cheery self anymore and that he often, more than was healthy, spaced out. "You okay?" 

"Yes, mate." Ryou told them with a small smile. He put the piece down right in place without looking at the piece, and got up. "I'm feeling a little stuffy. I'm going to go for a walk, please don't burn the apartments while I'm gone." He told them, getting his shoes on and walking out of the apartment that he shared with Bakura, Marik, and Malik. 

Teanna and Anzu stayed on his mind as he entered the park, walking over to the immediate benches near the entrance of the gates. His eyes wandered to the site of one particular person. Anzu stood out from everyone, her eyes closed as she seemed to talk to the earth the same way Teanna had in her past life. The air seemed to hum around her form as her once-turned brown eyes were hazy with love and trust to the father spirit that sang to her ears. 

The leaves around her shyly beckoned him, and her gaze turned to see him. A smile was plastered upon her luscious tingling lips that he had gotten the gift of placing his own lips upon. He felt weaker than usual and he could hear his own heart beating in his chest, hammering against its cage. His knees flared in protest only slightly to uphold his weight. His eyes taking in her form. He needed to go to her.

  
_It's bringing me to my knees   
Like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you  
  
_

He walked over to her. Flashes of memory from both him and Bakura's minds. Teanna kissing the King of thieves vigorously without much decency in where they were in, while the one iwht him and Anzu had kissed, softly, initiating a connection between them of a sort that he had no clue on what it was almost. 

Faintly, he touched his lips, feeling the ghost of her own placed upon his. He was a foot away from her and her spirits, from her heart and mostly from her warmth. He would've never guessed that she would look at him the way he always had. The sweetness of her ambrosia upon his lips played devilishly through his nerves, tingling all the right and wrong ones, giving him a slight spread of masclanity as he stared openly at her. 

Teanna-no, Anzu, had the look of surprise as within his own eyes she saw that he needed and wanted her as much as the spirit's telepathic cries had told her secretly through the warning of the winds. She didn't ever realize she was talking with Gaia nor faerie folk. She thought she was tlkaing with the little children who strayed around her, making her calm in her existence. 

For an instant, Ryou's eyes shimmered with his love and lust for this woman who he would claim as his own if he had to. He came up to her in one stride. His hands touching her face, pulling her in like she had him. This time he initiated the plays with his own mouth, reminiscent of their first kiss. 

  
_And I think about it all the time  
And I think about it all the time_

She returned it as well  as he had. Her mouth tasting still better than the last time he had tasted her sweet honey, wanting even more than to just be her friend for even an instance. Both of their eyes were closed as she kissed him with more fevered passion. He held back as much as she had, but simply put things forth on what something might be like between them, a teaser and a spoiler for her. Teasing the sweet young woman he had known since he was a mere boyish charmer. 

They broke, reluctantly, for air they both need badly. Panting, for lost breath, Ryou placed a short sweet kiss on her nose and one on her forehead, then rested his chin upon her brunette hair. Her own head falling softly onto his sweetly padded chest, one arm held her to him by wrapping around her neck and the other petted her on her hair. 

Anzu stared hard at his chest, idle circles being drawn by her fingers. 

"This is crazy, isn't it?" She told him underneath her breathe. He casted a looked downards at her wonderfully expressive face. 

_'I barely know you' Teanna spoke to the King of thieves in their hiding place. _

  
_Tell me it's madness I barely know you  
We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me_

_Another memory of Teanna flashed through both him and Anzu. Teanna stood in front of Bakura, their hideaway, their sanctuary, happened to be one of the many unused rooms in the Temple of Anubis. _

_"This place will always be a good place to meet, King of Thieves. Anubis protects me and he respects my wishes when I have them." Her voice was placid and different but warm. "Now get what is coming to you. I am after all your battle gift." She told him in a short whispered husky tone. _

_Her feet prodded the floor as her dance of seduction began and Ryou already knew, in his past body, that the spell was already working its enchantments. He respected Teanna. He respected Anzu now. They could not undo the memories they were living through but neither fought against it. _

_His loins tightened beyond comprehension as he felt her edge closer to him, taunting and teasing him as he had done her, yet he tried to still and calm his overrun hormone-d mind. The almost see through dress was nearly enough but her dancing with Gaia was overkill. He got up to her, his hands at his side, grabbing her delicately with his rough hands. _

_Mysterious crimson eyes sparked to life, her face reaching his and softly yet short placed a butterfly kiss upon his lips and made sure to get out of his stunned grasp, dancing underneath his arms. Her own arms starting in a tantric-stage of overloading both his and her own senses._  

  
_Ten steps back you're still a mystery  
Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me  
  
_

Bakura/Ryou moaned in ecstacy, his hands following her movements as he caught her surprisingly well, in his grasp. She grinned and playfully crawled her hands across his masculine arms upto his collarbone. He faced her with such earnest life, hope through a darkness that consumed him. 

_"You are mine." He whispered to her. His hands held her, tracing her curves much like that of a ghost. His eyes shimmering with unknown love, respect, faith, and lastly, hope. His teeth nibbled on hers as he put his tongue lovingly behind her earlobe, tracing her jawline. "I cannot take this playing anymore, Death monger." She smirked, intensifying his ego and doing the one thing she loved to do, please him. She reached to his face and roughly pulled it down to her lips. Her thighs obviously from how close they were felt the growing bulge of the Prince of thieves against her inner thighs, making the feeling of excitement grow and over go the teenagers. _

_The King of thieves gladly responded as she started taking off his commoner clothes, and he her. It seemed the two were bickering silently, fighting for the right to dominate the other, neither man nor woman coming out on top._

I can't take it anymore because  
I feel the magic all around you

            _A small girl was born within the arms of the dancer. Her hair matted her forehead as she gave the child to the her confidante, Terra, a noble merchant's daughter. With a smile, she ruffled the small girl's blond hair and deep crimson eyes. After the woman left, Bakura was coming over, but upon hearing the screams from his secret wife's tent, he stalled for a second until they started to die down. Teanna lay on the bed, stabbed to death, guards helter-skelter surrounded her form, all dead either by the earth's protection or by the power she had left after such an exhausting surgery. _

_            He knelt by her form. Disbelief as he stared at the crests of the men. They were that bloody pharoh's men. He would make the man pay for taking his beloved away from him. It was known only for a little while that when Bakura and Teanna secretly married, Yami married her forcefully as an agreement with her clan's survival. So the child was thought to be of the pharoh's but Yami knew the truth when he had decided to explore his wife's being. She had already been used and he knew the person who it most likely could be._

_            The King of Thieves stared into her wet, pale, cold face. Hoping, no wishing, it was not true that the Pharoh had taken his bliss from him, including his child. Growling, taking the mill. Item from his neck, he promised with the power of all the items that he would bring her back somehow. _

  
_It's bringing me to my knees   
Like a wannabe   
I've got to be chained to you_  
  


            The stepped out of the memories that flashed between them and she smiled, one of those happy smiles showing that in all truth that someone does care and someone does love you with all their hearts. It wasn't staged like all her other smiles, in fact, her crimson eyes bore into his soft honey ones, twinkling with small excitement. 

            Gaia smiled to them, its voice rising with her increasing smile on his chest. The magic of the great earth god surrounded them, making their bodies glow as the spirits surrounded them in awe. They had never been born with the ability to see a true love thing happen but it did happen and they all wanted to be witnessing it. 

            Gaia's song hummed to a high comfort tone and seemed to drift both of them to sleep. Ryou slowly went down to the ground with Anzu in his arms, following his actions with a smile, not disagreeing with him.   

  
_I feel the magic building around you  
I feel the magic all around you   
It's bringing me to my knees   
Like a wannabe_

            _The king of thieves stared hard at Teanna's grave marker out in the middle of the desert. He had made sure the Pharoh and his men would never find her and so he placed her at the city of the dead, Hamunaphtra. (I think its spelled like that.) He placed her in a tomb, dressing her himself into burial clothes. He smiled placing a kiss upon her dead stiff lips and then one on her forehead. _

_            "Teanna, I will follow you in your next life and love you still and revive you after I kill the pharoh." He promised to her. He took one of her earrings and one of his own, switching them. Quietly, he tip-toed into her grave, a clear pool of water lapping at the shores of Egypt. He carried her to where his stomach was being overcome with water. _

_            "For you and only you." He told her corpse one last time, kissing the tip of her forehead, letting go of her body into the water. The sudden drop off that he was standing on seemed to mourn with him of his love when she was returning right fully to the earth. He knew the moment he had taken it upon himself to collect the millennium items that he wouldn't be able to follow her to death and the afterlife that was promised to all. _

  
_I've got to be chained to you_  
  


            "Well, Ryou……….." Her voice startled him out of his reverie. Looking down to her face, sweet and beautiful, he smiled and noticed how lucky he could be. "Tell me. What's it like to live in Britain? I want to know more about you." He smiled, chuckling shyly to himself. 

            "Well," He started off, laying on a tree-trunk.

  
_Tell me it's madness_

            Bakura smiled to himself. He didn't need to be here anymore. Teanna was with the right man now and he was no longer needed here. Egypt would be better home for him now, until he saw her once again and knew that Teanna was Anzu. She was such a bitch at times and probably did this to spite him. 

            He still very well loved both her and Anzu the same way he loved the other. It would be the same thing with her when she looked at him and Ryou. They would all together have to be one person and now looking at her, he realized with his love that he barely knew anything about Teanna except for her body, being a dancer, and being the death bringer from the earth clan of Greece. 

            "I still never knew you, Teanna but you could always read me like a book."  He told her secretly, a sad smile on his face as his eyes softened considerably. "Yeah, I hardly knew you."

  
_I barely know you  
  
_

Talking avidly, the two new lovers never understood that they didn't say those three little words to each other, but the reason being was just like Bakura's and Teanna's had been. There was no need. 

~~*~~

Okay-day!!! This is my first one-shot that I don't think was strange at all to me. I liked it a lot and the plot took me awhile to think of but last night I had pretty good mojo and muse attacks to keep me going. As I said before, Kaz this one is for you!!!


End file.
